¿Rescate y recompensa?
by SybelleHs
Summary: Neji Hyuga mataría a alguien aquella noche si no la encontraba, necesitaba que estuviera bien, sana y a salvo, sino era así desataría el mismo infierno contra quien la tuviera cautiva . Aunque ¿Realmente era necesario preocuparse?. "Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Este fic participa en la actividad Amiga Secreta 2016 del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir."**

 **Para: Sao Vasshett**

 **Advertencia:** AU, violencia y un intento de Lemon 

* * *

**¿Rescate y recompensa?**

Neji Hyuga sentía muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien aquella noche, la preocupación que había sentido horas atrás fue sustituida por ganas de partirle el cuello a quien hubiera hecho aquello. Sus compañeros junto a él estaban nerviosos, su jefe parecía que mataría al que estuviera frente a él impidiendo el rescate, también parecía que si ellos cometían algún error en la operación serían sus cabezas las que rodarían.

Entendían su humor, una de sus compañeras había sido secuestrada y para más impotencia, frente a ellos, un grupo de agentes policiales especializados. Ellos mismo tenían ansias de sangre de los imbéciles que se habían burlado de ellos.

Y que Dios librara a que aquellos malditos no le hubieran hecho algo a su compañera porque si no se desataría el infierno. El jefe parecía querer asesinar a todo ser viviente que estuviera dentro del galpón que vigilaban.

Tenten Amma, era el nombre de la agente secuestrada, encargada del mismo caso que ellos, era una de las mejores agentes de campo por lo que aún estaban sorprendidos de que fuera atrapada. Tal vez su impulsividad o curiosidad la pudo haber hecho cometer algún error, a Neji no le interesaba la causa solo le interesaba que estuviera bien, todos sus subordinados sabían que ellos mantenían una relación más allá de lo profesional, era un secreto a voces en todo el escuadrón, aunque tampoco es que ellos lo ocultan mucho.

—Señor, Lee acaba de enviar la señal —dijo un pelinegro, el líder asintió.

—Recuerden ser sigiloso no quiero que ellos se enteren que están atrapados hasta que estemos dentro… Naruto, eso va contigo, no te emociones —La advertencia del castaño hizo que el rubio no fuera capaz de decir alguna de sus bromas.

La situación era muy seria y delicada, ni siquiera sabían si su compañera estaba viva y eso atemorizaba a muchos del grupo, era una persona muy simpática y alegre, la apreciaban. No podía haber errores.

—Avancemos

Se deslizaron sigilosamente entre las sombras, agradecieron que la noche era cerrada y el lugar era iluminado por solo algunos faroles. El galpón había estado activo horas antes, llenos de camiones y personas armadas, al parecer un cargamento de drogas había llegado. Ahora todo estaba más tranquilo, dentro había hombres discutiendo por algo, cuando se fueron acercando podían oír sus voces alteradas, afuera había una gran cantidad de centinelas pero su equipo logró derribarlos antes que ellos mismo supiera que los estaban atacando.

Neji era el más rápido del escuadrón, derribaba con demasiada fuerza a sus oponentes que no era ni siquiera necesario gastar balas. Corrió por una de las puertas, entró por la Santamaría mal cerrada, dentro observo más centinelas, ya era inevitable el ruido cuando ellos se fijaron en él.

El castaño atacó sin decir nada, una lluvia de balas lo recibió mientras él buscaba refugio entre las grandes cajas del lugar, pronto escuchó a su escuadrón entrar y las órdenes del segundo a cargo, Shikamaru Nara. Podía dejar que él se encargara de dirigir el ataque contra aquellos hombres, él mientras buscaría a la agente perdida.

Indicó con una seña a dos de los agentes para que lo siguieran, ambos se colocaron a sus lados y se internaron por el pasillo, cada cierto tiempo se encontraban con algún hombre que era asesinado con mucha precisión por sus escoltas. Naruto Uzumaki y Rock Lee eran sus mejores hombres a pesar de su impulsividad, su precisión y buen dominio eran de admirar, podía confiar su espalda a ellos.

Un alarido hizo que a todos se les helara la sangre, parecía femenino y demasiado doloroso, los tres aumentaron la velocidad en dirección a los gritos. Neji tumbó la puerta con el arma en alto y detrás de él entraron el rubio y pelinegro con la misma actitud.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a uno de los delincuentes tirado en el piso, hecho completamente bolita, gimoteaba como un niño, tenía el rostro sangrante. El castaño rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Tenten, la encontró en una silla sentada, parecía cansada y le costaba respirar pero sonreía.

No parecía herida de gravedad, solo algunos rasguños en la cara, el labio partido pero su sonrisa le dio a entender quien le había dado la paliza aquel hombre. Pudo respirar mejor aunque por el rostro amoratado de su novia le daban ganas de matar a aquel hombre lentamente y de una forma muy dolorosa.

—Tardaron demasiado, ¿Que les entretuvo tanto?—se burló la castaña, su respiración era agitada pero no dejaba de lado su carismática personalidad.

—Wow… ¿Él fue el causante del grito que escuchamos? Gritó como niña —dijo Naruto mientras pinchaba el hombre con su arma y este se encogía más.

—Me ofende que te sorprenda

—Claro Naruto, estamos hablando de la bella flor de desierto de nuestro escuadrón—habló el pelinegro que también se acercó a ver el hombre sollozar, los tres bufaron por el apodo que le tenía Lee a Tenten.

—Llévenlo con los demás —ordenó Neji, si lo tenía unos minutos más, lo mataba. El rostro de Tenten se estaba hinchando.

—De acuerdo jefe

Ambos levantaron el hombre, silbaron al ver lo herido que estaba y lo arrastraron fuera del lugar dejando solo a su líder y a su compañera. Compartía una mirada intima por lo que decidieron dejarle espacio, irían a ayudar a los demás, aun se escuchaban disparos.

—¿Estas lastimada? —preguntó el castaño cuando sintió que estaban solos, se acercó a la chica, la castaña solo soltó un suspiro.

—Nada de gravedad, no pude soltarme antes de recibir estos golpes pero el imbécil se confió…No se cómo no atrapamos antes a estos idiotas, son más tonto de lo que pensé, ¿Dejarme a cargo con un solo guardián? Ah, me subestimaron, ven una cara linda y piensan que somos indefensa. Malditos—se notaba enojada.

—Él que estaba aquí lo comprendió tarde—él se acercó aún más y acarició su labio partido, ella se sonrojó un poco pero no desvió la mirada, antes que se acercara más para besarla, ella lo detuvo.

—No asesinaste a Kiba ¿Cierto? —preguntó entre cerrando los ojos—. No fue su culpa que me capturaran, fue un descuido mío pero sirvió de algo.

—¿De qué?

—Logramos encontrar su guarida—le regaló una de sus sonrisas brillante, Neji bufó negando con su cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo preocupado que estaba… ¿Por qué diablos actúas por impulso? Pensé que eras una de las mejores agentes en el escuadrón, que calculaba todo lo que hacía, ya es suficiente con tener a Lee y Naruto para que también deba preocuparme por ti—soltó su ira contenida.

La castaña la vio con sorpresa de escucharlo hablar así, no era normal verlo con una expresión alterada ni con un tono enojado, era siempre era muy neutro y calmado. Se enojó que le hablara así.

—Eres un imbécil, yo no pedí que te preocuparas…me ofendes que lo hiciera, sabía que estaría bien

—Todo hubiera cambiado si no tuvieras un rastreador, ¿Cómo diablos te íbamos a encontrar? Ni siquiera sabía si estabas viva—lo último lo dijo con emoción en su voz, ella entendió que realmente él había estado preocupado.

Pensó que si el caso hubiera sido al revés ella se hubiera vuelto loca de preocupación, no saber si la persona que amas está bien debía ser horrible. Con todo y habilidades sabía que aún existía la posibilidad de que salieran heridos o muertos en una de sus misiones, se sintió culpable.

—Puedes tranquilizarte, estoy bien, no pasó nada…además, no me libere antes porque sabía que no me harían daño, me iban a usar de cebo pero no les dio tiempo de planificarlo

—Eso es lo que discutían —afirmó recordando la discusión que habían oído.

—Ahora tranquilízate sí, estoy bien, parece que vas a matar a alguien —lo abrazó, ella no se había dado cuenta que también estaba nerviosa hasta que estuvo contra el pecho de su líder, se sintió relajada y segura.

—Estas me las pagas, Tenten—le susurró el castaño en el oído para luego apretarla más en sus brazos.

—¡Jefe! Todo despejado, se escapó uno pero Shikamaru lo reconoció, tenemos un pez grande—Naruto entró con violencia haciendo que la pareja se separara, el rubio ni se dio cuenta que interrumpió algo—…Lee y él fueron detrás del imbécil, en unos minutos deben estar de vuelta.

—Quiero darle otras patada en las bolas al que me tenía—insistió Tenten dirigiéndose a la puerta —, que hombre más odioso y estúpido, no lo mate para no ensuciarme las manos —se quejó.

—En la oficina arreglaremos cuentas —le dijo Neji apenas la vio salir, ella se devolvió al escucharlo.

—Así será, Hyuga —le guiñó un ojo y se volvió a ir.

::::::::::::::

Las oficinas del centro de investigaciones Konoha se encontraban en silencio y sin casi empleados, ya era entrada la noche. Pero en una de las oficinas, específicamente del escuadrón nueve, se escuchaban aun movimiento, respiraciones agitadas y suspiros contenidos, los pasillos estaban vacíos por lo que no se preocupaban mucho por el ruido.

Un castaño recorría las curvas de la chica mientras saboreaba a profundidad su boca, desataba un baile lenguas y dientes por ver quien dominaba el beso. La chica entrelazó sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos jugando con ellos, el movimiento hizo que el castaño liberara el cabello de su compañera, dejándolo completamente suelto, le encantaba ver su rostro enrojecido y su cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro, la hacía ver aún más sensual.

—N-neji—suspiró la chica al sentir como le quitaba su camisa oscura, sus manos pasearon por su vientre desnudo y fueron subiendo hasta sus pechos, más suspiros se escuchó de parte de ella al sentir sus manos sobre ellos, masajeándolos.

El castaño alzó a Tenten, ella al entender lo que quería rodeó con sus piernas su torso, su intimidad chocaron y ambos soltaron un gemido, aún llevaban sus pantalones. Neji la llevó hasta el escritorio en aquella oficina, sin importarle nada tiró todo lo que había sobre él y recostó a la castaña, necesitaba tocarla y tenerla, necesitaba sentirla.

Tenten no esperó más tiempo y con algo de violencia le quitó la camisa que aun llevaba, lo necesitaba ya, aun sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo por todo aquel día, necesitaba relajarse y estar en sus brazos, lo necesitaba a él.

Pronto ambos quedaron sin ninguna prenda, Neji degustaba el cuerpo de ella con lentitud, quería disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar lo más que pudieran, Tenten no dejaba de recorrer el torso de su pareja, a veces interrumpías los besos en su piel para exigirle un beso en sus labios.

Las manos del castaño iban subiendo cada vez más por sus piernas, al romper el último beso que exigió la chica, bajó a sus piernas y empezó a llenarla de beso húmedos, luego paso a su vientre, ombligo, subió a sus pechos, se detuvo unos minutos jugados en ellos.

—Neji…p-por favor —la castaña sentía el calor de su vientre crecer y llenarla, estaba a otro nivel, ya su vista estaba nublosa y su raciocinio estaba perdido, solo lo quería ya.

El castaño tampoco resistiría mucho por lo que con delicadeza la preparó, besos sus labios acallados los gemidos de la chica mientras sus dedos jugaban en su interior preparándola para él.

—N-neji, te v-voy a matar…si no entras ya —el castaño dio una sonrisa al verla tan ansiosa.

Entró completamente haciendo que la chica soltara un gemido de sorpresa pero luego lo invitó a seguir moviéndose, él con gusto la complació, embistió al principio con lentitud haciéndola sufrir de placer, ella parecía ya no controlar sus acciones. Cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le estaban haciendo llegar a las nubes.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando hasta que la chica sintió que tocaría el cielo con las manos, la presión en su abdomen aumentó llevándola al Nirvana en cada estocada, por la respiración de Neji, sabía que él estaba también a punto de llegar, tomó su cuello haciendo que se inclinara más a ella y lo besó con fuerza, él correspondió con ganas mientras ambos llegaban al clímax gimiendo dentro de sus bocas.

Al recuperar sus respiraciones, él salió de ella, la chica estaba súper sonrojada, su cabello desordenada y ya se empezaba a marcar los besos de Neji en su cuello, sonrió ante aquella imagen, la chica abrió los ojos cuando su respiración se le normalizó y lo vio con una sonrisa también.

—Creo que permitiré que me secuestren con más frecuencia si esta es mi recompensa —susurró mientras veía como él empezaba a vestirse, ella se incorporó con una sonrisa para hacer lo mismo.

—Oh no, tu no vas a volver a ser secuestrada, por lo impulsiva que fuiste esté día estarás en la administración por dos meses —soltó Neji, paralizándola.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tienes que pagar tu descuido y el preocupar a tu jefe, dos meses fuera del campo —dijo con voz decidida.

—¡Neji! —se quejó Tenten, lo más que odiaba era esa área.

—No me harás cambiar de opinión

—¿Seguro de decir eso? —preguntó acercándose a él, lo besó con dulzura.

—No funcionara Tenten, hoy estuve a punto de matar a un compañero por dejarte sola y no actúe como acostumbro por la preocupación, tu vida estuvo en serio peligro y no puedo permitir que sigas tomando decisiones precipitadas, dos meses fuera de campo, es mi última palabra —tomó su chaleco y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Vaya recompensa por sobrevivir a un secuestro—bufó la chica terminando de acomodarse, parecía una niña enojada.

—Si sigues actuando así, tendrás una mejor recompensa cuando lleguemos a mi departamento —Neji dio media sonrisa antes de salir.

—¡Pervertido! ¿Quién diablos dijo que iba a tu departamento? —se quejó mientras salía de la oficina resignada, sabía que estaría dos meses en la área de administración, había jodido la paciencia de Neji.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que lo disfrutaras Sao, se que no fue exactamente tu pedido, pero logre cumplir por lo menos que Neji estuviera vivo, Sakura no apareció jajajaj y el Lemon(o eso intente, te cuento que es la primera vez que publico uno, estoy algo avergonzada jajaja)Disculpa la temática, fue lo que se me ocurrió y también la tardanza.

¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!


End file.
